Seven Years
by Neopuff
Summary: [NejiTen NejiOC] Sequel to, I'll Never Forget You. Tenten comes back and after a sad conversation with Sakura, where she finds out that Neji's married, she visits him. Only to find out he never stopped loving her. Tenten's POV.
1. Returning

A/N: This would be the all-wanted sequel to, "I'll Never Forget You" 

I hope you like it!

Thoughts are in '' now cuz I'm tired of italics.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Tenten and Neji would have been together a looooong time ago.

And Kabuto would've died.

Enjoy!

**Seven Years**

Chapter 1: Returning

Seven years since I last saw his face.

Seven years since I last saw his smile.

Seven years since I last felt his kiss.

Seven years since I last saw those eyes…

Seven years...

and now I'll see him again.

I've heard rumors about what has happened in Konoha over the past years. I've missed so much, it's depressing. Uchiha Sasuke returned with his brother's head. Uzumaki Naruto became hokage, after Tsunade-sama, well…I don't really want to think about what happened. Hyuuga Hinata took control of her clan and stopped the main family-branch family rivalry.

Branch family...

Neji…he joined ANBU. Became a captain, even. And now...

I'll see him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked into Konoha. It looked exactly the same, and yet, so different. I saw people walking around, some I recognized, some I didn't. They were all talking to each other, no one noticed me returning. I guess I did look pretty different. My hair was down, it went a little past my shoulder. I wore a light green top that went down past my knees, it kind of reminds me of Sakura's 12-year-old outfit. I had a pair of blue, baggy pants underneath. Still sleeveless, but I doubt that'd be enough for anyone to recognize me.

I walked along and saw someone I knew I could recognize.

"Sakura?"

She turned around and looked at me for a second. It was obvious she had no idea who I was. "Uh...can I help you with something?"

I smiled. "Does the name, 'Tenten,' ring a bell?"

As soon as I mentioned my name, her eyes windened. She looked into my eyes and I saw sparkles in her. "T-ten...ten...?"

"Hi!"

"Tenten!!!" She ran up and hugged me. "I can't believe it! What happened? Wh-where did you go!?"

I smiled and giggled a bit, but it all faded. "That's not important..." I backed away from the hug and looked straight at her. "Do you know where my old team is?"

Her smile faded as well. "Your-your old team...?" The medic nin turned away from me. "W-well Lee...he's doing fine...he still lives in the same place. He's known as Lee-sensei now!"

"That's good..."

"And Gai-sensei...he-he's good too...same as always..." She forced a smile, but I could see she didn't want to say anything else.

"That's good, too..."

"..." She turned away from me.

"...a-and Neji?" I tried not to look as worried as I felt. "I-I heard he's in ANBU now."

"Y-yeah...he is..." Sakura didn't even try to look at me. "..."

Silence.

"S-sakura?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Is...is Neji okay?" I sounded worried, and I was. She wasn't telling me something important.

"Yeah...he's-he's doing fine!" She smiled weakly.

"Then why won't you tell me about him?"

"Be-because he's...he's..." I could swear she was about to cry. "He's at home...with his wife!"

I felt my heart sink. I know I'd been away for a long time...but it never crossed my mind that Neji would get married. "O-oh..." I really wanted to cry, but I told myself otherwise.

"Oh, Tenten!" She hugged me again. "I'm so sorry!"

I came out of the hug. "Who?"

"Well...after you left, Neji kinda went into depression after you left. He wouldn't train...he hardly even ate! But...well...Kireiko always helped him, brought him food. I guess, eventually, Neji fell for her."

I didn't think my heart could sink any lower. "Kireiko?"

"Yeah...you remember her?"

"Unfortunately..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Hey Twenty!"_

_I turned to see the face of a girl I dispised. "What do you want, bitch?"_

_"Ooo...some colorful language you've got!" She poked me in the forehead repeatedly until I smacked her hand away._

_"And some ugly face you've got!" I mocked her annoying voice to add to the insult._

_Steam poured out her ears. "You're just jealous of me!"_

_I sighed. "Please. I wouldn't be talking. You weren't even interested in becoming a kunoichi until I enrolled in the academy."_

_"Well, you know what?!" Her face was completely red. "I-I..." Her face went back to normal, and I felt worried for a second. "I have the upperhand in this argument."_

_"What?"_

_She pulled out a piece of paper and started reading it. "'Dearest Neji-kun...'"_

_My face turned completely red with embarrassment. 'How'd she get that?!'_

_"'I really like you, and I want you to like me, too.'" She kept on reading the page from my diary._

_"Th-that's from my diary!" I screamed and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You bitch! You went through my stu...EEP!" I saw a bunch of guys entering the classroom. Including Neji._

_"'I know you'll never read this. I'm glad. I'd never be able to take the rejection...'" She read it more dramatically as she saw the Hyuuga walk in._

_"Hey guys...what's she reading?"_

_"More importantly...who's it for?"_

_I covered my ears and slowly crouched under the desk._

_"'I know you'd reject me, but that will never stop me from loving you, my darling...'" She almost continued until my friend Kyari jumped in._

_"Cut it out you jerk!" She punched Kireiko right in the face and grabbed the note._

_"Is it Kyari's?" Lee was asking his friends._

_"Here Tenten..." Kyari handed me the paper. "Don't worry, nobody is gonna hear the end of that."_

_"My. Darling." Kireiko slowly got back up and started to finish the sentance. "N-"_

_Kyari quickly punched her again. "Don't you even try to finish that or I'll finish you, bitch!"_

_I uncovered my ears and smiled up at Kyari. "You're the best, Kyari!"_

_"'Hyuuga Neji!'"_

_Our smiles turned to frowns as Kireiko finished the passage. We could practically hear Neji frown._

_"I told you not to finish that, Kireiko! Now you're gonna get it!" Kyari chased her around the classroom until our sensei came in._

_"Kyari!"_

_She stopped where she was and turned to see our sensei glaring at her. "What did you do to poor Kireiko?"_

_"Well...she...I..."_

_"You're coming with me!" She grabbed Kyari by the arm and pulled. "Time for your punishment!"_

_Kireiko wiped the blood off her mouth. "'Love, your future girlfriend Tenten!'"_

_I could feel all those guys staring at me, especially Neji._

_"Nice, Neji!"_

_"You've got a cute girl crushing on you!"_

_"YOSH! Her love for you burns like the flames of-" Lee was cut off by Neji punching him in the face._

_"Please. It's nothing but a pathetic schoolgirl crush. I don't believe a word of it."_

_I sighed and felt like crying that day. It was horrible, and it wasn't just a schoolgirl crush. I really loved him, but back then, I didn't know it._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well...do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah...he's still at the Hyuuga compound...he could never leave there."

I chuckled a bit and frowned again. "Same old Neji...I-I think I'm gonna go see him..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Everyone knew you liked him...except of course him...but..."

"He...he didn't...you don't know?" I stuttered. I figured somebody would've known about what had happened that night so long ago.

"Know what?"

"The night I left...Neji...and I..." I recalled what had happened. "He told me...he loved me..."

She started to cry. "Tenten...I'm so sorry!" She hugged me again. "I'm so so sorry!"

For once, I hugged her back, but forced myself not to cry. "You...you shouldn't be crying Sakura, nothing bad happened."

She looked in my eyes. "I...I know you don't mean that. You still love him, don't you?"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I came out of the hug. "Y-yes..."

"Why didn't you move on? It's been 7 years..."

"I could never love any guy like I loved Neji," I said.

"Are you sure you want to go see him again?"

"Yeah...I've gotta...just let him know I'm back, at least."

"Ok, Tenten...I'm here for you if you need me..."

"Thanks Sakura..." I left her standing there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stood there in front of the Hyuuga building. Then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I saw him standing there. I knew it was him. He looked just like his uncle did way back when.

"N-Neji?"

"Can I help you?"

"I can understand that you don't recognize me...it's okay..." I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine.

His eyes widened more than I thought possible. "T-Ten...ten...?"

"I really missed you Neji." I smiled, then gasped as he quickly hugged me.

"Tenten..."

I pushed him off. "Neji...I did missed you, but I know you're married."

His face darkened. "Y-yes..."

"I waited...I never accepted any dates from guys who asked me...I guess...I never assumed you'd get married..." I tried to avoid looking in his eyes. His beautiful eyes...those wonderful eyes...

"Tenten..." He looked into my eyes, I couldn't stop it. "I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again..."

"Heh...same he..." I tried to finish but couldn't...he kissed me. I felt so horrible, but I couldn't move an inch.

"N-Neji...no..."

"Tenten...I still love you..." He let go of me.

"N-Neji...you can't..." I cried. "You're married n..."

"Hyuuga Neji!!"

Our peace was interrupted by a voice. The voice of someone I wish I would have never seen again.

**End Chapter**

Well I guess this'll be a multiple chapter sequel!

Bwahahahaha!

I torture you peasants!!!


	2. Kireiko

A/N: Alright I'm starting chapter 2 so be happy all you little peoples who hate cliffhangers!

But remember...

I always need a reason to end every chapter...

Keep that in mind!

Bwahaha!

Thought... 'words'

Talking... "words"

Disclaimer: Me no own me wish me own.

I'd like to thank:

Matahari

WeaponsMistress

Sallychan

And TentenAma

For reviewing!

Enjoy!

**Seven Years**

Chapter 2: Kireiko

Last time:

_"Heh...same he..." I tried to finish but couldn't...he kissed me. I felt so horrible, but I couldn't move an inch._

_"N-Neji...no..."_

_"Tenten...I still love you..." He let go of me._

_"N-Neji...you can't..." I cried. "You're married n..."_

_"Hyuuga Neji!!"_

_Our peace was interrupted by a voice. The voice of someone I wish I would have never seen again._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His hands were still cupped around my face, my hands were lying gently on his shoulders. I think it's pretty obvious what had happened just now. But did that stop Neji from trying to convince this girl otherwise? I don't think so.

"Kireiko," Neji said, quickly letting go of me. "When'd you get home?"

"About 5 minutes ago." She growled at him and glared at me. "Who's your little friend?"

"Uh...this...this is..."

"My name is Kurushi Akemi** (1) **..." I lied. If she knew who I really was, this would turn out worse than I'd ever imagined.

"Akemi, huh?" She walked over to me, looked in my eyes and grinned. "Nice name. Bright and beautiful..."

"Heh...that's what my parents named me," I really wanted to leave. Well, leave or punch her in the face, but I couldn't. I didn't know her. I'm Akemi for now.

"Okay...so how do you know my Neji-kun?" She smiled evilly and I shivered at how she said his name. Real flirtily **(2) **.

"She's an old friend of mine, Kireiko," Neji cut in. "She stopped by since she was visiting Konoha from the Sand."

"The Sand, huh?" She looked into my eyes and quietly gasped. Then she glared into my eyes. "So how long were you staying in the Sand...Twenty?"

My eyes widened then narrowed. "So I guess you actually learned something besides how to apply make-up in the academy..."

"I guess so." She turned to Neji. "So...your old girlfriend's back, honey! When were you gonna tell me?"

"She just got back, Kireiko..." He pushed his hands in front of him. "And she was never my girlfriend..."

"Then why were you making out with her just now!?" She screamed at him. If it were me, I might've started crying by now, not just to make him feel guily, but because I love him. I don't think she really did love Neji. "And don't tell me you weren't! I stood there for a whole minute watching you swap spit with her before I shouted your name!"

"Look...Kireiko, I'm sorry..." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

"Is that all you can say?" She smacked his hands off and turned towards me. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you never came back, bitch!" Without warning, she punched me straight in the face.

"Kireiko!" Neji pulled her back.

"Get off me! We were doing fine until this whore came back to steal you from me!" She used a special technique to knock Neji out, and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"You bitch! What did you do to Neji?!" I quickly got up.

"I just knocked him out using a technique you don't know!" She slowly walked towards me and I backed out of the house. "So if you want my Neji-kun, then forget it! He loves me and I love him!"

I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but anger. She wasn't hurt that Neji had kissed me. She wasn't upset about being forced to hurt Neji. She didn't love him at all. "You...you don't really love him!" I screamed and pointed a finger at her.

"Wh-what? Of course I love him!" She punched me, forcing me back on the ground. "What kind of bitch are you?"

"The kind that can tell..." I coughed up some blood. Man, she punches hard! "...if someone really cares about another person!"

"Well then you should know how much I care about my Neji-ku...AHHH!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I completely lost it. Me, the usually calm Tenten, got out a kunai and ran straight up to Kireiko, leaving a big scratch in her arm. "You bitch! He's not yours! And you don't even love hi..." I stopped and looked around. I had come inside the house, and it was worse than I would've thought. There were valuables everywhere. "He...you...you don't love Neji! You love his money!" I finally realized why she had helped him so long ago. The Hyuuga's were a huge clan. They were rich. Filthy, stinkin' rich. And Neji was also a total heartthrob back then. No girl wouldn't envy the one who ended up with him.

"You whore!" She put a hand over her wound. "You'll never stop being jealous of me!"

"I was never jealous of you and I never will be! Get it straight!" This time, I got out the full arsenal. "Tobidōgu!" I summonded a scroll and jumped in the air, twirling it around me. I bit my thumb and spread the blood over the scroll. Weapons started to appear and one by one I threw them at Kirieko.

"That's right, you're a weapons specialist." Kireiko smiled. "Well that should make things much easier for me!"

And I was too angry to notice what she was grabbing that had been on her back the entire time.

**End Chapter**

A/N: ( **1** - Akemi really does mean, "Bright and beautiful." But I just made up the last name.)

(** 2 **- Is that a real word? Flirtily. I don't think so but oh wellz. In a flirt-like way. There's a definition for you)

Bwahaha I'm so evil.

Sorry this chapter was so super-uber short, but I really wanna torture you people!

-

Next chappie you people are gonna find out what kind of kunoichi Kireiko really is!

You want a preview?

Well too bad!

…

Oh all right, fine!

Next chappie:

"_Tatsu no Oshigoto!" Kireiko screamed._

Ok, that's all I'm gonna tell you. If you know japanese, this'll be easier and more suspenseful.

Bwahaha to all the people who don't know.


	3. The Discovery

A/N: How ya'll doin'? I'd like to give a special thanks to:

Shikyo Yaiba

'A'lusy

nejitenrocks

And that's all for now! Keep reviewing!

Splee!

Italics is thoughts 

Enjoy!

**Seven Years**

Chapter 3: The Discovery

Last time - 

_"I was never jealous of you and I never will be! Get it straight!" This time, I got out the full arsenal. "Tobidōgu!" I summoned a scroll and jumped in the air, twirling it around me. I bit my thumb and spread the blood over the scroll. Weapons started to appear and one by one I threw them at Kireiko._

_"That's right, you're a weapons specialist." Kireiko smiled. "Well that should make things much easier for me!"_

_And I was too angry to notice what she was grabbing that had been on her back the entire time._

This Time -

"Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!" Kireiko screamed. She pulled out a giant fan from behind her back and all my weapons flew behind me. "Never mess with a wind specialist!"

I flew backwards and fell to the ground. "Y-you…you use a fan? You're just like Sabaku no Temari!"

"Temari of the Sand?" She gave me a puzzled look. "So you really were in the sand this entire time. What do you know…Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

I gasped as the wind pushed me further into the house. My body slammed into the wall, breaking some valuables in the process. "Kir…ei…ko!" I coughed up some blood and slowly fell to my knees. "Wh-when did you…get so…power…ful…?"

"Well…my idiot team backed out on the first test, so I had to leave while you stayed and went to test number 2!" Kireiko leaned against her huge fan.

"You…mean be-before the Forest of…" I coughed up even more blood. There was something weird going on here. "…Death?"

She steamed. "Yes! The Forest of Death where my best friend died!"

"You-your best friend died…" I was actually sorry for her. She only had a few real friends, and her best friend _died_ in the Forest of Death! "…I'm sorry, Kireiko…but…"

"But nothing! She died and reminding me of it just makes me madder!" She whipped out her fan once more, and I closed my eyes. This was not gonna be pretty. "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!!"

"AHHH!" That was it. I couldn't handle another blow to her wall. Like I said before, it had valuables all over it. Some of those valuables were sharp, or just plain solid. I was bleeding from head to toe, and Kireiko wasn't gonna stop. Nonetheless, I slowly tried to get up and I pulled some items out of my back. "Kireiko! Y-you don't love Neji and he doesn't love you! It says so right in your eyes! Don't lie to me!"

"Ugh! Fine! Yes!" She slammed the fan onto my stomach, and I hurled out even more blood. At the rate this was going, she was going to kill me! "I don't really love him! But it doesn't matter Twenty! You're dead!"

I smirked. "At least I'll die knowing he never loved anyone else…" I closed my eyes and waited.

"K-Kireiko-san!" It was a Hyuuga who yelled, but Neji was still knocked out on the floor. I'm glad I could recognize her. Hinata quickly ran up to us. "What's g-going o…" She stared at me for a minute. "T-Tenten-san!?"

"H-hi…" I said weakly.

"K-Kireiko-san! What are you doing to Tenten-san!?" Hinata pushed Kireiko off of me and took the fan off my stomach. "T-Tenten-san! Are you alright?"

All I did was cough of more blood.

Kireiko, of course, could do much more. "Oh, Hinata-sama! It was horrible! She just waltzed in here and knocked out my husband, then attacked me! I only fought back in self-defense!" I had to admit, she was a great actress. But Hinata was not stupid. She knew me, and she knew Kireiko.

"Kireiko-san…tell me the truth! Why did you attack my friend who I haven't seen in years!" Hinata was fuming. I'd never seen her like this. In fact, I'd never heard her talk a straight sentence without stuttering.

"H-Hinata-sama! Why would I lie to you!?" Kireiko put on her innocent face, but thank Kami Hinata wasn't easily fooled.

"Kireiko!" the Hyuuga pointed a finger to that bitch. "She came here…and…" She looked around and analyzed what had happened. "Neji saw her! Neji-nii-san must've said something to Tenten you really didn't want to hear! So you attacked Tenten-san, and Neji-nii-san tried to stop you!"

"N-no…I didn't…I mean…"

"So you knocked him out and attacked Tenten! She's a weapons specialist! You're a wind specialist! She didn't have a chance and you knew it!"

"H-Hinata-sama…she…she kissed my Neji-kun!" Kireiko made it sound so much worse than it was.

"Kissed?" Hinata finally realized just exactly what was going on, not that she didn't get most of it before. "T-Tenten-san!" She hugged me lightly. "I knew he still loved you!"

Kireiko was steaming.

"Hinata…" I tried to say something, anything, but I could barely manage a word.

"He sulked for months after you left!" Hinata…I was pretty sure she was crying! "He never forgot you! And you never forgot him! It's so romantic!"

She completely forgot that an armed Kireiko was standing right next to her.

"H-Hinata…" I had to warn her. I could see Kireiko get out her fan. "K-Kireiko…"

She turned around only to be shot back.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Kireiko shot at Hinata. "I don't care if you're the head! He loves me! Not that bitch!"

"AHH!" The last thing I saw was Hinata flying to the wall alongside me.

xXx

I slowly opened my eyes. I was surrounded by old friends of mine, I felt happy and welcomed, but I couldn't move.

"She's awake!"

"Tenten! I missed you so much!"

"I told you not to go…but I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sakura, Ino, and Temari were all there. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Tenten," Sakura pointed out the hospital room atmosphere,

"I rushed over from the Sand once I heard what had happened!" Temari was sitting right next to me. I guess, since she was my only friend for the last 7 years, we had gotten pretty close.

"How'd you hear what happened?" I tried to sit up.

"Well…Sakura called me over since wind is my specialty she figured I'd know if there was any special chakra embedded in that wind Kireiko used or something…"

"Okay…wait!" I realized something. "The Sand?! H-how long have I b-been out?"

"About 3 days," Ino answered. "Temari just got here a hour or two ago."

"Th-three days!" I got up, but quickly sat back down from the pain. "Who…where…what happened? Where's Hinata?"

"I'm right here." Hinata walked into the room casually. "Well…after that blow to the wall, you passed out."

"O-oh…"

"And I got up close to Kireiko and used Jūken on her," Hinata explained what had happened, no flashback necessary. "She fell back, but right onto Neji, so he woke up! So then it was Kireiko against the two of us, and she had no chance. But did that stop her? Nope! She used a wind jutsu that knocked us backwards, but apparently it was mostly aimed at Neji, 'cause he got a lot more wounded than I did. So then I chased her outside with another Jūken, which is when Naruto-sama saw me fighting her. So he came and helped, which is when Kireiko knew she couldn't win! But she still tried, nonetheless. So then we battled, and Naruto-sama and I were doing pretty badly for some reason. And right before she could use another jutsu, Naruto-sama came and used Rasengan! It was so pretty! But that really got through Kireiko, literally! That's when the fight ended, and we grabbed you and Neji-nii-san and brought you guys back to the hospital!" She took the biggest breath I'd ever seen after that, and almost passed out.

The other girls and I just stared at Hinata. I never knew she could talk so much!

"Wh-where's Neji now?" I said quietly. "Is-is he alright?"

"Awwww…" Sakura and Ino put their hands to their cheek and giggled about how romantic it was.

"He's in the room next to this one," Temari answered. Thank Kami she's not as girlie as Sakura or Ino. "The technique Kireiko used on him to knock him out had some after-affect to it, so he had to be put into a hospital room, too."

"Oh, okay…" I sighed. I'd really hoped to see him again soon.

"I can take you over there if you think you can walk." Temari smiled. I knew she'd always be my friend.

"I d-don't think I can…" I tried to get up, but sat back down. It was too painful.

"Hmmm…" Temari had a thoughtful look on her face. "I need to go check on something, I'll be right back."

She left me alone with the passing out Hinata and the giggling Sakura and Ino.

"I-I think I need something for my head," Hinata said as she tried to hold herself up. "I'm going t-to go find some a-aspirin…"

Sakura's face lit up. "I gonna go see if Sasuke-kun is back from his mission yet!"

Ino smiled, too. "Maybe Shikamaru's back! Let's go! We'll be right back Tenten!"

So they left. I sat there alone in my hospital bed, waiting.

**End Chapter**

A/N – Hmmm? I wonder what Temari's gonna do?

Next chapter is the last!

Preview:

"_I really missed you," I said._

"_I missed you to,"_

Haha. I think it's kinda obvious who it is but for some maybe not so you'll just have to wait!


	4. Never Forgotten

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! 

'A'Lusy and WeaponsMistress -

You guys rock!

I get soo many reviews from you guys!

I love you! (cries)

Like a brother or sister type of love...

Enjoy!

**Seven Years**

Chapter 4: Never Forgotten

Last time -

_So they left. I sat there alone in my hospital bed, waiting._

This time -

I waited for about 10 minutes, I was sure that some people were yelling at each other in another room...something like "Pig!" and "Forehead-girl!"

Oh...right.

I just shook my head. Sakura and Ino can be so childish sometimes...

"Tenten!"

I jumped at hearing the loud voice of my sandy-blonde haired friend.

"Uh...yeah?" I cautiously answered back. You never know what's gonna happen.

"I'm...back..." She looked around and obviously couldn't hide the smiling she was trying to keep out of my view. "...that's it. Nothing else."

"Oh...kay...?" I just sighed. Temari could be so weird sometimes.

"Well...I just wanted to tell you that you should get some more sleep!" Temari said...a little too perky for my liking.

"Didn't I just sleep for 3 days straight?"

"Well...yeah...but..." She thought for a moment. "Naruto-sama...he's...assigned you to...a NEW MISSION! In a couple days! Yeah, that's it!"

I sighed at her failed attempt to lie to me.

"Well...nightie-night!" She quickly walked up to me and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ow! Temari what was that..." I couldn't finish my sentence and quickly plopped back onto my pillow.

"Heh...this thing works everytime," were the last words I heard the kunoichi say.

xXx

I awoke...but something wasn't right.

I felt something extra.

Something warmer than my blanket.

Wrapped around my waist.

Like an arm...

I quickly opened my eyes and looked down at my hips.

Yep.

A human arm.

Wrapped around my hips.

While I was sleeping.

Scary thoughts come to mind.

"Eh..." I reluctantly turned towards the person lying next to me. Once I saw who it was, I gasped, much louder than intended.

"Meh..." He opened an eye, only to come face-to-face with mine. "T-Tenten!?!" He shot up and looked around. "H-how...?Wh-when...?!" He turned towards me for some answers.

I just shrugged and sighed. "I think I know..." I looked towards the door of the hospital room. "Temari!" I screamed towards her, I knew she was there.

She quickly opened the door.

"How'd you like your morning greeting?" She smiled.

"Tem...mar...riiii..." I growled at her.

"Well...I'm gonna go steal Shika from the Yamanaka girl, now! Catch you lovebirds later!" She waved and left us alone.

"Heh...sorry about this Ne..." I couldn't finish my sentence, again. When was I ever gonna finish a sentence anymore?

But I was fine with it this time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, forcing him into a more passionate kiss.

"Awwwww..."

We quickly released and I felt the heat rush to my face. My heart was pounding from that intimate moment with the Hyuuga Neji.

"Lee! Sakura! Ino! What do you guys want?!" I yelled at them, still flushed from being interrupted.

"Well...I **was** yours and Neji's teammate, so I figured I should visit you guys..." Lee smiled. "Besides, school just got out! You'd love some of the kids I teach!" He came up to my side and elbowed my arm. "They're just like Ne...ji..."

I blushed and growled at him. "Lee..."

"And I'm here 'cause I'm your doctor," Sakura wagged a finger at me. "Don't blame me for that!"

"And Ino?" Neji asked before I could.

"Well...uh..." Ino quickly poofed away and came back again. "I brought flowers!"

Neji and I sighed.

But I knew how to get rid of these people.

"Hey Ino, _Temari's_ in Konoha..." I smiled evilly.

"I know."

"So is _your_ Shikamaru..."

"M'kay..."

"Temari **likes** smart guys..."

"WHAT!?"

She ran out of the room screaming, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

Sakura and Lee stared at where Ino used to be in shock.

"Man...I could get her to leave me alone all the time with that trick," Sakura chuckled.

"Oh...I wouldn't be too happy, yet..." I almost forgot my dignity and did an evil laugh, but stopped myself. "Hey, Lee?"

"YOSH! What is it Tenten-san?!"

"You do know who's standing next to you, right?" I pointed a finger at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Lee looked at the side and suddenly his eyes sparkled. "SAKURA-SAAAAAN!!!"

"AUGH! LEE! GET AWAY!"

She ran out of the room with Lee following close behind.

"Now...where were we?" Neji put his hand under my chin and pulled me up for another kiss.

_Yadda, yadda...fluff, fluff, fluffy, OOO! That's fluff-mania! More and more..._

We separated from the kiss and I just stared at his beautiful, white-purple eyes for a few minutes.

That's when I saw Neji glare.

Not at me, but at something he could see.

He quickly turned in another direction, his hair whipping me in the face.

"Ne-Neji!? What are you..."

"GAI!!!!" Neji yelled. So we don't call him Gai-sensei anymore, just Gai.

I don't think I could get used to something like that. "Where is he?"

"Ugh...do you mind being on television?"

My eyes widened at his random question. "Uh...not really...why?"

"Because **Gai** just put us on everyone's TV in Konoha..."

"**What**?! How the hell...what...where...?" I couldn't form a complete sentence. "**What**?!"

"Look." He pointed to behind a plant in my room.

A **very** green plant.

With **very** big eyebrows.

Wait...

oh damn it all...

He popped out of his hiding spot with a huge camera. How I didn't notice it before, I don't know. I guess I was distracted by Neji's eyes...just like I always did when we were kids.

"Gai-sen...Gai..." I looked at him. "Please tell me Neji's lying..."

"_**YOUTH EXPLOSION!!!!**_" Gai ran out of the room with the camera.

"Well...does that answer your question?" Neji smirked at me with that smirk that I loved so much.

I hugged him. "Not really, but who cares? I've got everything I need right here!"

He hugged me back.

"I really missed you," I said.

"I missed you too,"

We embraced for another few moments until I had to say exactly what was on my mind. "Neji?"

"Hn?"

I smiled at his trademark response from so long ago. While I was in the sand, the only person I could hear that from was Gaara, but he sort of creeped me out so I avoided him as much as possible. "I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

We shared a quick kiss before realizing yet another mistake we made.

Gai just recorded us kissing.

While we were (technically) in bed together.

And also...he was shirtless and so was I.

I still had a bra on, mind you, but that's not gonna change the viewers' minds.

"GAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11" We screamed as loud as possible. "YOU IDIOT!!!!"

**End**

A/N: XD

I always need fluff and comedy!

Comedy and NejiTen fluff makes the world go 'round!

Okay...all that special kiss stuff:

_His tongue pressed against my mouth to gain access...I openly accepted and allowed his tongue to play with mine..._

I mean holy shit I'm not writing crap like that in a story!

It's more disturbing than a story I read with Neji and Tenten (still 13) having hot sex!

I mean what the hell!?

Seriously!?

Okay...all done!

Now press that **pretty little button**...

It's _purple_.

You know you want to press it.

That arrow thing? Use your computer mouse to make it touch the purple button.

Then click.

_Then all your dreams will come true..._


End file.
